The Cold Flame of Agnon
Overview Faction: Shivering Isles Main Quest Prerequisites: Understanding Madness Quest Giver: Sheogorath Reward: Raiment of Arden-Sul OR Raiment of Intrigue Background After completing either the Addiction or The Lady of Paranoia quests, you must speak to Sheogorath. He will reveal that the real reason you are in the Shivering Isles is to stop the Greymarch by becoming the new Sheogorath. If you fail, he notes, he will swallow your soul and vomit it into "the everfilling Chamberpot of the Ages." Sheogorath tasks you with relighting the Great Torch, which has gone out since the Greymarch began. You must go to Cylarne to get the Flame of Agnon in order to relight the torch. This will make his people feel safe and keep them from joining Jyggalag as Priests of Order. Note: After arriving at Cylarne, you will be given a choice: either work with the Golden Saints or the Dark Seducers. Even if you initally chose a side, you can change your mind later in the mission. This walkthrough is based on the deception angle - telling the Dark Seducers you are on their side while secretly leading the Golden Saints through a forgotten passage to surprise the Seducers. Remember, though, that there are other ways of accomplishing this mission. Though there are no long-term consequences, if you are role-playing a Manic character you should choose to help the Saints; if you are a Demented character you should help the Seducers. Walkthrough Cylarne is in far northwest Mania, on the Isle of Flame. Once you arrive, speak to Vika, the Dark Seducer guard. Tell her you are working for Sheogorath, and she will give you a key for Cylarne. Vika will also detail the level of animosity between the Seducers and the Golden Saints. She tells you that the only way to kindle the flame is to activate both the Altar of Rapture and Despair. Each side controls one Altar, and both sides are about to go to war to gain control of both Altars. Vika will send you to Ulfri, the Dark Seducer commander. Make your way through Cylarne. There will be no enemies. Ulfri will find you shortly and explain that the Dark Seducers are preparing to ambush the Golden Saints, who are moments away from attacking. Tell her you would like to speak to the leader of the Saints (though you can simply join her in the fight against the Saints). Proceed through Cylarne, past the Altar of Despair, and into the Underdeep. Use caution - the Underdeep is trapped in several places. At the end, you will find an exit door. The Golden Saints are talking on the other side. Mirel is trying to convince Kaneh to scout the area before the attack. She rebuffs him, however. Talk to her and tell her to use the Underpass. She will need assurance it is not a trap, but will eventually follow you. Go back to the Underpass. You may have to go back outside to fetch Kaneh, but she will eventually join you. You will soon be in the midst of a large battle between the Saints and Seducers. If you sit back and watch, the Saints will eventually be slaughtered, and the Seducers will attack you. However, if you fight from the start, many of the Saints will live through the battle. After killing Vika, speak to Kaneh. She will tell you that she has been granted a great honor: to sacrifice herself in order to relight the Flame of Agnon. After your conversation, Kaneh will walk onto the Altar of Despair and burst into fire, thus relighting the Flame. Go outside. On the far side of the main courtyard a great fire is burning. Walk into the fire and you will be granted the Flame of Agnon. This will look like you are on fire, but it causes no damage. Go back to New Sheoth, to the temple Sacellum Arden-Sul. At the Sacellum, both the Manic priest and Demented priest will try to get you to light their side of the torch. Both will cajole and promise great treasure. You are free to pick either side. Note: You may pick either side without great consequence. The wise choice would be to determine which reward you want and light that sides' flame. The Demented side will grant you Raiment of Intrigue, the Manic will give you the Raiment of Arden-Sul. Once you have made your choice, speak to either Dervenin, priest of Mania; or Arctus, priest of Dementia. The priest will open the appropriate gate behind the altar of Arden-Sul. Step into the small room and the Great Torch will be re-lit. Don't forget to speak to the appropriate priest again to get your prize. This will end your current quest and begin the next: Ritual of Accession. Journal entries After speaking to Sheogorath: :Sheogorath wants me to relight the Great Torch of New Sheoth. I need to go to the ruins of Cylarne, kindle the Flame of Agnon there, and return with its holy fire. Sheogorath warned me that the Golden Saints and Dark Seducers who guard the shrine often fight each other, so I should proceed cautiously. After arriving at Cylarne: :I have arrived at the ruins of Cylarne. I will need to speak to the commanders of the Golden Saints and the Dark Seducers to find out how to light the Flame of Agnon. After speaking to Vika and Kaneh: :Both commanders have promised to light the Flame of Agnon for me if I help them defeat their rivals. Now I need to decide which side I will help, and how. After stepping into the flame: :I stepped into the Flame of Agnon and am now ablaze with the holy fire. I should return to New Sheoth and light the Great Torch in the Sacellum Arden-Sul. Category: Quests Category: Shivering Isles Category: Shivering Isles Main Quest